King of gods
by nhip45
Summary: Perseus Is a son of chaos, boyfriend of Artemis, and brother to all the Olympian and credit goes to Rick Riordan. Pertemis!
1. Chapter 1

I am Omega, the favorite son of Chaos, the king of Gods, the primordial of loyalty, gods, honor, weapons, and leadership, boyfriend of the Goddess Artemis, I'm a sophomore at Goode High School, and brother to all the Gods. Even though I'm the king of Gods I don't want to be known to the world, so I live with a clear-sighted mortal family. I've switched families like this for the past millennia. The family has to me my expectations which is a) they have to know about the world of Greek Gods, b) be willing to adopt me, and c) not tell anybody my secret.

Right now I'm going to school, on Olympus I may be a popular guy but at school I get bullied a lot. I was walking to my locker when I got shoved against the wall, by Brett an arrogant and a jock with an ego the size of as Jupiter. He has a posse that follows him like a lost puppy. He shoved me again and walked off, as I went to home room the principal called an assembly at the gym. When I went to the gym I saw 14 people I knew too well. They introduced themselves at the Greek gods and said that everything in Greek mythology is real. They also said that they had a contest next week and the first and second place winners get a special and major prize. After that a blinding light show so we covered our eyes, when it faded they disappeared.

After school I didn't even bother to sign up, because knowing the gods they would sign me up as omega. I would have to go anonymously and win, so I went to my parent's house. When I got home my mom greeted me and said, "Tomorrow we're going to your uncle's house for a reunion. You can bring to Gods if you want." "Ok I'll invite Artemis and Poseidon." I said.

I teleported to Olympus and saw the Gods at the throne room, I came in and sat down on my throne with Artemis on my lap." Tomorrow my parents are going to another reunion and I have to go, but I can bring two Gods with me. I have chosen, Poseidon will you go.", I say. He nods," I will be honored to milord" "Good now Artemis will you come if you do be warned there are men in my family." I warned. She nods and I say, "That's great now Zeus tomorrow you will be in charge like usual." He nods, and I say, "Meeting dismissed" With that ever one left except Poseidon and Arty. They asked me, "What do we have to do milord" "Turn in to your 16 year form and meet me at my house at noon."I answered.

Time skip tomorrow at noon

I was packing when two flashes appeared and out stepped Artemis and Poseidon. They were both in their 16-year-old form, Poseidon was wearing a sea green t-shirt and swim trunks, and Artemis was wearing silver shirt and shorts that covered her two piece bikini. My parents went ahead of us so they could help set up so I could go when I want. I was wearing a blue shirt that said, "Gods rock", sunglasses, and swim trunks. We were all ready so I teleported to my uncle's house, he has a pool so that's why I invited Poseidon. I invited Artemis because I want to spend time with her. I knocked at his door at it opened to show my uncle ,Phuc, he goes,"Hey Perseus come on in the party's in the backyard. Who are your friends?" "Oh this is Poseidon and this is my girlfriend, Arty, but her real name is Artemis. Their parents are fans of Greek Gods." I replied.

We went out to the pool to see we were the last ones to arrive. Every body looks at me and comes and greet me. You see I am the most liked one in my family, so a I get along with all of my cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

My cousins are the 10 year old twins Thuy and Vy, and their brother Tien 16 ,and my other cousins the trouble making, 5 year old twins Jayden and Brandon. My uncles and aunts are my aunt Houng , a single parent, mother of Thuy, Vy, and Tien, my uncle Tuan and his wife Linh, parents of the twins Jayden and Branden, my uncle Phuc and his girlfriend Trang, my aunt's name is Trang too, then theres grandpa and grandma. They all ask who are my friends, I reply, " This is my friend Poseidon and my girlfriend Artemis, both their parents are big fans of Greek Gods." We go over o the food table and start grabbing food, I grab some BBQ beef, a hambuger, and some chips. I see Artemis gets some chicken and a salad, Poseidon gets a slice of pizza, a turkey sandwhich, and some chips. I made three canteens of unlimited nectar and gave it to Poseidon and Arty. I notice that my uncle's girlfriend keep on glancing at us, I've been suspecting that she is a demigod, a duaghter of Apollo to be specific.

After eating we all go swimming, I see Tien glance at my girlfriend. I don't have to worry becuase she will never ever cheat on me and she knows I will never cheat on her. I race Poseidon and amazingly I won, he says that he let me win but I know that's not true. We swim for another hour then we went to eat more, we grab another feast of food. My uncle Tuan comes and says, "You know if you guys eat too much you will get fat" We just laugh, I mean I don't even have to worry about eating He just walks away, so we continue eating. I found out that my whole family are clear-sighted, so I have to be extra careful if i don't want to reveal myself. I don't have to worry about them being clear-sighted or not becuase the mist is gone.

When we finish eating uncle Phuc annouces, " We are going to play volleyball, so whoever wants to play dry up and come over here." Poseidon dries us off ,and Poseidon and I puts on our shirts back on while Artemis puts on her cover up. We play for hours until it was night, we sit around a fireplacetalking while the kids play in the pool. The pool's heated so we can swim any time we half an hour us three gods decide to go back on Olympus. I will also be sleeping over for a day since it was a weekend, I go over to my mom and whisper, " I'm going to go to Olympus and sleep over so don't worry." She nods and says, " Go ahead see you tommorrow" I say goodbye to everyone and my grandma asks, " Perseus where are you going?" I reply, " I need to drop my friends home d I'm having a sleepover with them." I go out of the backyard and we teleport to Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11 so everybody was probably asleep, so I decided to go my palace to sleep. I woke up at 6:35 and went downstairs for breakfast. I ate a plat of ambrosia and a cup of nectar. After breakfast I went to the throne room to see the whole council waiting for me, they seem to be pestering Artemis and Poseidon with questions about yesterday. I sat on my throne and cleared my throat. Once everybody realized my presence, they stood up and bowed.

You see I have earned respect from me so they bow not because they fear me. Whenever Zeus pretends to be king they only act strict and argue all the time so my cover doesn't get blown. I have changed the council so now they don't fight, Hades they always are listening to each other speak. and never interrupt. Even Zeus is more nicer and gets along with is family.

I give them a signal to all stand and they go back to their thrones, " How was the council yesterday? Anything I should know about? Anything that I need to fix?" I start to ask. " No, everything went great except when the demigods went up to Olympus. We forgot they were coming and we were talking about you and the plan for Monday. Also the hunters came and were asking where Artemis was." reported Zeus. " Ok Artemis you're dismissed, tell me about the plan, and are you crazy you almost revealed my cover." I yelled. After Artemis leaves Apollo speaks, " The plan is that you will go as Omega, go in your you full armor with knight's helmet, win I first place, and reveal yourself to the second place winner in the throne room." I nod my head, " I agree with your plan and I think its time to reveal myself to the Hunters. I want to reveal my self the fun way and want all you to be there. I want to reveal myself in an hour and wants to surprise Artemis." Everyone nods their heads signaling that they agree with me, " Meeting dismissed" , I announced.

I got to my palace to change my clothes, I changed into my full armor with my symbol of power on the front, a Alaskan Husky with two duel swords ,and a cape with my symbol of power that states I'm a leader. I also wore my weapon belt, had a silver hunter's bow that Artemis gave me, and a quiver of arrows.

I teleported to the Artemis's hunter's camp, I appeared a few feet away from their camp. It was lunch so everyone was at the diner pavilion, so I walked to the pavilion where they were eating. I saw Artemis and decided on how do enter. After a minute of thinking I finally figured it out, so I got my bow out and put a hood on that covered my face. I aimed right next to Artemis and let go of the arrow, then I teleported behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the olympians flashed in as I covered Artemis's eyes. Then Poseidon speaks, " guess who" " Poseidon? ", she replied. " Yes but who's covering your eyes?" Poseidon questions as I uncover her eyes when I had to duck under an arrow. Artemis turned around and I put my hood down. She attacks me in a hug and says, " Omega what are you doing here?" " Well I was just visiting my girlfriend and revealing myself to the hunters like usual." I replied with sarcasm.

" Milady who is this boy you are talking to? " asked a hunter I think her name was Zoe Nightshade. " Well let me introduce myself, I'm Lord Omega the favorite son of Chaos, king of gods, primordial of loyalty, honor, gods, weapons, and leadership, brother to all the gods, and boyfriend of a certain moon goddess." I replied with a bow. " How is that possible, you lie Lady Artemis would never brake her oath and Zeus is the king of Gods!" said Zoe. " Ok let's explain from the beginning. " spoke Zeus. After 5 hours of explaining and answering questions they finally got it. " Ok I have to go to sleep if I'm going to win a contest tommorrow going to my palace bye" I said before yawning and flashing out.

The next day I woke up flashed up some ambrosia, changes my clothes into a hoodie and jeans, said bye to all the gods, gave Artemis a goodbye kiss, and flashed to school. When I got there I quickly went to my locker for my books and then the multi purpose room. You see today was the day of the contest so there was no learning, mostly because the contest would last all day. When I got there I saw everyone was there even the gods. I took a seat in the front row where all the contestants sat and smiled at the Gods started talking I went to the bathroom, flashed on my full armor, and went in at my que. The Gods introduced me and started the contest, the first one was archery. The objection was to get arrows at the target as much as possible, I won with Brett in second place. The second contest was to write down as much greek gods and goddess as possible, I won with 50 and Brett in second place with 23. The third and last one was a pegasus race, they had 40 horses one for each contestant. They even had my Pegasus, since I had all the gods powers I could speak to horses like Poseidon. My horse was a black pegasus I named Alpha, I mounted Alpha and went to the starting line. The race started and I took off fast, I saw Brett was catching up so I said, " Come on Alpha faster" to the horse. I went across the finish line in no time and was first, unfortunately Brett was second place. That meant that I won the contest and Brett was in second place, so I had to share the prize with him.

" Great job you two and for your prize is that you two will live on Olympus and become a god for only two months though. After those two months you will become mortal again. You have an hour to pack." Announced Zeus. After that they flashed away and I went home to tell my mom the news.

" Hi mom I'm going to Olympus for two months, but I can come back and visit when we have to go to family reunions." I said. " Ok I just got off the phone with Tuan and we are going to his place for a BBQ in three weeks and you can bring five people this time. I'll call you to remind you, oh and in three months we are going to a party for your birthday so our relatives won't get suspicious. You can bring as much gods as you want and you can choose where it is." she replied. " Ok bye ", I said before flashing to the Empire State Building to wait for Brett.

When Brett came we went inside and I got the key. As we went up the elevator Brett ask, " Who are you" " You will see later " , I replied. We finally arrived and went to the throne room, " omega can you reveal yourself now." Poseidon said. " Ok Brett to the gods they know me as Omega the son of chaos, their king, and brother but to you I'm known as Perseus." I said while taking of my helmet. He nearly fainted at the news when Athena spoke, " Brett you will be a minor god of jocks and can live in the guest room, you may leave now just walk out the throne room to the left third door down." He left.

Thank you all for reviewing special shoutout to zackhalifa420 team pertemis to.


	5. Chapter 5

" Mi lord did your parents say anything." Asked Athena when Brett left and I was on my throne. " Actually yes they did, they said that in three weeks I have to go to uncle Tuan's in three weeks with Artemis and four people and three months we are all going to my birthday party because a) I don't want my relatives to get suspicious, b) I can go wherever I want, and c) did I mention you all have to come? I was thinking Hawaii, who agrees?" I asked. " Ok I think Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hera go to the BBQ since a) they are available and b) they are available, peaceful ( well Hestia is and the rest are more peaceful then the rest of the Olympians), and the best choice. About your birthday I think we all would be happy to come and would love Hawaii." Agreed Zeus.

" Ok if there's nothing else I think I'll go back to my palace. Meeting dismissed." I said and flashed to my palace and screamed at the sight I saw. Brett was in my palace and he had nothing but a tank top and boxers. He was sitting lazily on my couch watching tv, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled. " Well I saw my room and saw it was so small, so I went around and saw this place. Now it's my home for two months." he said. " No it's not this is my palace and I didn't give you permission to go in my palace. Now get out!" I yelled. " No I'm never getting out and you can't make me." He said. " Yes I can now get out before I make you! " I yelled. " No." he yelled. " Fine but remember I asked you nicely. Guards!" I yelled. Five men with weapons and armor walked in, " You called milord?" " Yes I did I would like you to get Mr. Smith's stuff and him to his room and make sure he stays there for the rest of the two months. If he comes out you will report to me or any of the Olympians got it?" I politely ordered. " Yes sir!" They said before bringing Brett and his stuff away.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later

Brett has been the main cause of most of my headaches, he does not leave me alone. If it's not boasting about powers, it's complaining about his room, and if it's not that then its flirting with Artemis. But now finally I get a break, even though it's a few hours I'm fine with it. Now I'm on my way to the throne room to pick up Artemis and the rest. When I got there I saw Brett argueing with the council. " I think I should be given a palace instead of that sorry excuse for a son of chaos." yells Brett. At that point all the gods including me had their weapons out and pointed at his throat, " Care to repeat that?" I asked. " Nnnooo sir." He replied struggling under the weapons." Good," I say putting my weapon away. " Are you guys ready to go? " I asked. i heard a chorus of " Yes Milford's". " let's go hold my hand and I'll teleport you, but first you have to change in your sixteen year form and change." I say before five flashes of lights appear, when it disappeared out came Poseidon and Artemis wearing the same clothes as they did last time. Hera wearing a red one piece under a white cover up, Hestia wearing a fiery orange one piece under a gold short and short, and Apollo wearing a yellow t-shirt with gold swim trunks. " Apollo please don't flirt with my family and I have a feeling that my uncles girlfriend is your daughter." I say before teleporting them to my uncle tuans apartment. I lead them to the pool and sees that my uncle reserved the whole pool for us. I walk up to the gate and knocks , my uncle comes and opens the door. " Hey who are your other friends and your the first one here. Enjoy yourselves the food is on the table." " ok thanks and these are Hera, Apollo, and Hestia, I think you know the other two" I say gesturing to each god as their name is called.

I so sorry for a short chapter but it's my curfew please review and like.

vote should trang be a child of

Apollo

Hephaestus

Ares

Hermes

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

stays mortal.

PEASE VOTE


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so far I only got one vote so I'll give it another day or I'll just go with that one vote.

After the introductions we went over to the food table and got food, I got pizza, chips, and a soda. As I was eating I heard a thump and looked to see that Poseidon fainted. I looked over and saw what the cause was, over on the table was a platter of fish. I quickly called the other gods and together we lifted Poseidon and threw him in the water.

After an hour after Poseidon comes out and says" What happened." " Well you fainted after you saw the fish platter on the table so we threw you in the water luckily nobody was here." I replied. " thank you." he says. " Anytime my friend"

Another hour passes and everybody starts to come, Apollo hasn't even flirted with anybody. I was swimming with Poseidon and Artemis, we were just racing. I won every match but being the sea god I let him get credit. Hera and Hestia were talking and tanning while Apollo was just sitting in the sun and getting in his domain.

30 minutes later Jayden and Brandon drag me, Poseidon, and Apollo into the apartment and leads us to their rooms. " Can you play with us?" They ask. " Ok how about we take you somewhere in New York. How about this arcade we know thats only five minutes from here?" I suggest. " Can we", they ask. " Ok but can the girls come." I ask. " Ok." They agree. " Lets go tell your parents." I say while telling Apollo to go to the parking lot and flash up an 12 seat van. He nods and goes to the parking lot, me and Poseidon go with the twins to the pool. When we get there I announce, " We're going to the arcade with the twins, who else wants to come? Also Artemis, Hera, and Hestia you are coming with us and it's an order." At that Vy and Thuy raises their hand and I see Apollo come up to me and whispers " the cars ready." in my ear. I nod and see that the adults beside my parent all look at me confused. I bet they were all thinking" what kind of friend orders around their other friends around." We all started to head towards the car when my uncle Phuc says, " Did you guys hear the greek god are real and they're living in New York." That made me stop and turn around.

Please once again please vote the choices

Poseidon

Hades

Zeus

Ares

Hephaestus

Hermes

Apollo

Stay Mortal


	8. Chapter 8

" What did you just say?" I say as I turn around. " I said that the greek gods are real." He answered." Now when did they do that?" I asked before glaring at the gods. " Friday", he says. " And who announced it ?" I say. " The god Apollo " he said. " Ok thanks" I say and we head to the parking lot, halfway there I stop. " Phoebus Apollo do you have any idea what you did, you didn't even tell me!" I yell. He looks down and says, " sorry Omega but we thought it was a good time and was afraid that you would refuse." " So doing it behind my back would help, you know what we'll talk about this at home. Get in the car now!" I yell at Apollo. He gets in the car with the rest of the gods and four shock cousins.

We arrive at the arcade and I go buy the tokens. I get five hundred dollars worth of tokens and split it in to four. I gave them to my cousins while we sit down. Poseidon gets some food and drinks, I finally calm down and say," Lets just forget about this until we get back, on a happier note how do you like the family I picked so far?" They all say " good" and Poseidon comes back. After four hours the kids come back and we get our prizes, eat, and go back. I drive and hear my cousin and the gods talking, " probably trying to get to know each other " I thought.

I drive back and go into the apartment knowing they would be in there. I knew because it was getting late and cold. I come in and get greetings from everybody and they asked their children ," how was it and what did you do." They responded like " yes it was great we went to the arcade, we ate, then we went back here. Perseus spend five hundred dollars worth of tokens for us." Thuy said the same thing but also added, " On our way there Perseus yelled at Apollo and called him Phoebus Apollo what does that mean?" At the mention of Phoebus Uncle phuc's girlfriend choked, I don't know why. My uncles and aunts go" Perseus why do you boss around and yell at your friends, they are friends not your subjects" at that we busted out laughing. " We'll its late we better get going bye mom see you in a month" I say and we exit the apartment. When we went on our way to the parking lot we hear " Wait!". We turn around and sees my uncles girlfriend. " Phoebus Apollo that's my dads name and he looks exactly like Apollo here isn't it right... Dad" Apollo changes into a 30 year old and. Says " That's right baby girl" and hugs here. " Apollo were going back to Olympus meet you there and I give you an hour." I say as the gods and go back to Olympus.


	9. Chapter 9

For those of you that don't know perseus is his name for the mortal world his real name is percy and he has learned to accept the bowing and being called lord.

After Apollo came back I called a council meeting, " if it was your Idea to reveal yourselves to the mortal world behind my back raise your hand." I say. Apollo, Zeus, Hermes, and Ares raises their hands. I sigh," For your punishment you shall take Dionysus's place as camp director for a decade. You shall be nice too them and treat them with respect. I will pretend to be a demigod that does many quest and get immortality from the gods. Hestia do you mind driving Apollos sun chariot?" She nods and I say," you guys shall start when Brett goes back to the mortal world. You can come to Olympus for meeting, when I need you guys to come to my family reunions, and take care of Olympus. Oh and can I pose as your son, Poseidon?" Poseidon nods. " Artemis can you and the hunter visit more often so I can see you?" I say and she nods. " meeting over dismissed", I yell.

A week later.

" I can't take it anymore Brett is driving my crazy", I yell to the council. " I say we make him mortal and bring him back to the moral world early. Who agrees with me?" I see everyone's hand go up. " Guards call Brett", I say. They come and bring Brett with them. " Brett we the council agree that you should go back to the mortal world earlier." We start to chant in Ancient Greek and he begins to glow, "Brett please exit down the elevator and go home." I say as he starts to head down the elevator. " Ok change of plans you will go to camp half blood tomorrow go get packed. Dionysus tell Chiron tell him that they did something bad and the council votes that they go as punishment. Also tell them that you are off the hook, whatever they did up to your imagination." I said. He nods and goes while the others go pack. " When will be going milord", says my beautiful moon goddess. " I will go a week and I want you and the hunters to be there a week before ", I reply. " Any more questions? No? Meeting dismissed."

A week later

I turn into my 12 year old form but with jet black hair and sea green eyes. I go to Poseidon and say, " Can you please claim me at dinner where Zeus will try and kill me?" He nods and I teleport to the barrier of the camp. I summoned the fury Alecto she bowed, " Milord " I give her a nod, " In order for my plan to work you must pretend you were sent from hades to kill me. I will not kill you I will simply use the mist so it would look like I killed you with a sword." I say to my friend. She nods and begin, I use the mist . I pretend to pass out of exhaustion and got carried to the infirmary. Hours later I pretend to wake and saw a girl with blond hair and grey eyes next to me. " Hello who are you? " I ask politely. " I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Who are you? " she ask. " I'm percy Jackson and what am I doing here." I ask. " we'll percy do you know of greek myths?" she asks. I nod and she says," we'll they're real and you are the son of one." " what your kidding right" , I pretend not to know. " we'll lets bring you to Chiron and the camp directors." She says and leads me out of the infirmary. We arrive at the big house and see six people, four people as the one I punished, another one as my girlfriend, and another one I assume was Chiron. Chiron speaks, " Annabeth can you leave us?"

" You must be Chiron can we talk inside with the rest?" I ask politely trying to sound slightly scared. I could see the gods trying not to laugh, I mean the king of gods sounding scared. " Sure" he replied as we went in. When we went in I closed all the windows, curtains, and door. I turned in to my usual form which was black hair, black eyes with the color of all the gods around the outside, and clean clothes. I stayed in my 12 year form, so I won't have to change that much." You said you weren't coming until tomorrow." Zeus said. " Well we had a change of plans and artemis was suppose to tell you." I say looking at Artemis." Um Milady who is this". Asked Chiron.


	10. Chapter 10

" We'll let me introduce myself I am Perseus son of chaos I live on Olympus. Nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand, he shakes it. It was half of the whole truth, but I didn't want to tell Chiron yet. " I was blessed by all the gods and my dad so that's why I could change forms. I'm here posing as a son of Poseidon so please don't treat me any different. Also please keep this a secret." I say to Chiron. He replys" Well nice to meet you Perseus and don't worry your secret is safe with me. We'll if you excuse me I need to teach archery." He leaves me with the gods," So you four how's the camp going?" I ask. " terrible I feel Dionysus' pain now." Zeus replys. " Well you deserved it, doing stuff behind my back is not a good thing. I am king for a reason you know." I say. " I agree with Omega you deserve it", says Artemis. Apollo looked mocked hurt," I thought you were on my side Arty." Artemis replies" don't call me arty" playfully. After I came along the gods have a closer bond. Ares says," You just say that because he's your boyfriend we'll we're your family." Zeus just pouts," Yeah I'm your father I could easily take him on, anything to get my daughter back." he pretends to look tough.

We talked for half hour more when the conch horn blew so I exited the big house. I made my way to the big house and sat down at the Hermes table. When we were sacrificing I sacrificed to myself, my dad, Poseidon, and Artemis. I came back to the table and Artemis gives me a smile, I smile back.

After dinner we had capture the flag, campers vs hunters, we won and Brock the hunters streak because of me. At night I couldn't sleep so I got an idea, I sneaked to the big house. I went in and knocked on Apollo and Hermes' door, they come out and it looks like they were watching a movie. I was still in my son of Poseidon form," Hey guys I can't sleep so you want to hang out I'll get Artemis and you guys get the other two. Meet you here." I say. They nod their head and we separate.

I go to the Artemis cabin and knock on the door. I forgot that I was in a different form so I ended up getting tackled with a sword at my throat in the cabin. Artemis was asleep on her bunk behind me so I backed away slowly from the hunter. I backed away until I felt something cold on the back of my throat.I had a knife on the back and the front of my throat , poor me. Thats when I got an idea," Artemis" I said. "Artemis" I say again louder. " Artemis " I say a little louder, unfortunately the hunters heard. Next thing you know I have a throwing knife piercing my stomach." Ok that plan didn't work." I thought to myself. I shake her " Artemis " I yell. That costed another knife stabbing my stomach. Luckily Artemis woke up, she sees me and yells " Stop!" By this time I have gold inch or dripping from my wounds. The hunters retreat and I take the knives out and say," Artemis we are going to hangout in the mortal world do you want to come?" " Sure ", she replies and we walk to the big house where the rest are waiting. We walk in and I ask, " Apollo do you mind healing me?" He nods and comes over, when he finishes Zeus ask," where are we going" " we are going to the mortal world and walk around. If we find something interesting we will go there" I reply and we flash out.


	11. Chapter 11

We landed in a mall and started to walk around. We stopped in an arcade, we each bought two hundred dollars worth of tickets. We decided to meet at the entrance in dive hours and went our separate way. Artemis and me went together, Hermes and Apollo went together, while Zeus and Ares went together. Five hours later we met at the the entrance hands full of tickets. We exchanged them for junk and threw them away in the garbage. We went out of the arcade and it was 5 am so we went back to camp.

When we got back I decided to go for a run around camp. I ran until I heard the horn signaling breakfast. I decided to skip breakfast went to the beach, nobody was there so I made a meal of ambrosia and nectar. I was eating and failed to notice the daughter of Athena sneak up on me. When I noticed it was too late because she already had her dagger at my throat. " What do you need Annabeth", I say calmly. " what are you doing here. Why do you have a plate of ambrosia and a cup of nectar? Why aren't you at the pavilion? why weren't you in your cabin all night yesterday?" she asks. " We'll thats alot of questions bit I'll answer them. I'm here because I don't feel like eating. I have ambrosia and nectar because I'm out. I think I answered the third question and I wasn't there because I was out with ummm the g I mean my friends." I answer.

She doesn't seem to believe me and walks away.


	12. Chapter 12

ANNABETH'S POV

I think that Perseus is working for the enemy, what was he going to say gods? Wait he can't be fiends with the gods, I know he said Gaia. He must be working for the enemy, I have to find out more. The gods must know, then they can kill him. I'll become a hero, I'm going to my cabin to get my yankees hat.

BACK TO PERSEUS'S POV

Phew that was a close call I can't believe I almost said Gods. Wait she was looking at me suspiciously she can't possibly think that I go with Gaia. I need to be more careful, wait I have a plan. A plan to reveal myself and have fun, but first I need to go to the big house. I arrive and at the big house and I sense her watching me, I go inside. The gods are there and talking, they stand and and bow. " Guys I told you were not in Olympus so don't bow, calling me " Lord" is enough ok", I say annoyed. I hear chorus of sorry and I forgot." Ok Let's get down to business"

TWO HOURS LATER

After telling them my whole plan I decides to give the campers a heart attack. I walk out of the big house hand and hand with my beautiful girlfriend, I stop and she stops. I say," Artemis do you want to meet me at the beach after dinner." I could see the campers gathering around, looking at us, and wondering what her next answer is. " Of course Perseus", she says. The campers all gasp at her answer, I swear I saw many of them faint. Then something cigar my eye,Annabeth, she was behind agree writing down notes about me. Since I was the son of Chaos and heir to the universe I can hear her thoughts. She was thinking," He is definitely working for Gaia, I mean his plan is rather obvious. His plan is to get close to Artemis than break her or make her join the dark side. Huh I need to tell the gods." Than she runs of to the pavilion.

We walk into the pavilion hand on hand, the Gods pretend to glare at me. I give them the " you-can-stop-now" look and we separated. I see Apollo pester Artemis about me and she is blushing. I was walking over to the Hermes table, deep in thought when I bumped into someone. She was buff and tall, probably an Ares camper. She looked like Ares, so I guessed she tripped me on purpose. She had his temper and the looks on her face stated she wanted trouble. " Watch where your going punk!" She screams. "No watch where your going I know you tried to trip me on purpose." I say. She screams, " do you know who I am punk" " no but " " we'll I'm clarrise daughter of Ares and head councilor of Ares. "She cut me off. I hate it when people do that they just want to show off. They think their all important and can rule the world, but they don't know how hard it is. " Ares control your daughter!" I yell and he nods. I sit in the Hermes table and fifteen minutes later Poseidon flashes in. They all bow except me he say," I would like to announce Perseus as my son" he say then flashes away. Everybody looks shocked and I go sit at the Poseidon table. They are still in shock mode, this is going to be a long decade.


	13. Chapter 13

After my fight with the duaghter of ares I was so angry I didnt even remember to sacrifice. When people saw that I didn't sacrifice they said things like, " I knows he's angry but he is gonna die if he's not sacrificing" and " Poseidon is not a layed back guy have you seen him on Olympus." I chose to ignore them and move my stuff in the Poseidon cabin. After that, I went to sit at the beach And wait for Artemis. An hour passed by and she came, " What took you so long" I say. " I'm sorry but Zeus had to pretend to have a tantrum about you not sacrificing and being a son of Poseidon. He threatened to kill you, so Poseidon had to come." She answers. I sigh," this is going to be a long decade." We sit there and pull into a kiss, that turned into a full makeoit session. I was so into kissing her I forgot where we were, when I remembered I stopped. " How about we continue this at my palace?" I say." ok" she answers. So we go to the big house and tell Zeus and the others, they were complianing so I promised them a guys night out tomorrow night. They finally agreed and we went, that's when I noticed the daughter of Athena eavesdropping on us.

We arrived on Olympus and were greeted by many gods in our way to my palace. We went in my palace and continued our overdue kiss, after that we went for a night swim in my indoor pool. We got tired so decided to sleep, and agreeded not to come back to camp until the day after tomorrow.

It was morning so I decided to visit my parents with Artemis. When we got there my mom was at home and I told her the party would be in Hawaii and we would pay for everything. We talked and I had to go to my uncle and Aunts house to deliver the tickets. They were shocked that I had that much money and agreed to go. After a day of rest we decided to sleep at camp, when we got there it was night time so Artemis and I slept in her cabin.

three weeks later

It was the day we went to Hawaii and we had to pick up my parents, uncles, aunts, and grandparents. Every olympian was at the big house except Apollo, Zeus, Ares, and Hermes. I went out to look for them and found them at the pavilion. " Guys let's go we need to pick the rest up" I said in their minds and they came out. When every one needed was at the Big house we flashed to my parents house and we flashed up three shuttle and went to pick the rest up.


	14. Chapter 14

On our way to the airport we stopped by a cafe owned by a son of Hermes, it was the demigods way of getting mortal money. We went in and ordered food while most of the gods went to talk to the owners. Since I wasn't known as a god i stayed with my family, when I remembered I had to talk to Hephaesus. Fortunately Hephaesus was one of the gods that stayed, I went over to him. " Hephaestus do you have the thing I ordered." I whispered. " yes I do milord here it is" he whispered back and handed me a little silver box. I put it in my pocket and walked to the table. The food got here and the gods were back," Zeus we will have a safe flight right." I say. He nods and gulps becuase he knows what will happen if it wasn't.

After eating we left and arrived at the airport, we checked in and wiated for our flight. The flight ( thanks to Zeus) was early, I thanked Zeus mentally and he smiled at me. The seating arrangement was gods in one section and mortals in the other, together we filled all of the first class. I sat next with Poseidon on my right and Artemis on my left. I could see Poseidon paling and shaking so I decided to calm down. " Poseidon we will not crash or die I promise isn't that right Zeus", I say and shoot a glar at Zeus and we pales visibly. He nods vogorously before saying," I promise that nothing will hurt us big brother"

The rest of the rode was a blur I remember falling asleep that night and waking up at the beautiful island of Oahu( I think I spelled it wrong). We checked out of the airport and drove to our mansion/beach house we bought. My family was both impressed and shocked at the same time , shocked becuase we could afford it and impressed becuase it was a big house. I see Zeus pale at looking at the ocean and I say," Don't worry I threatened Poseidon about you fading in the ocean so you and hades are welcome to go in.

We were staying for two weeks and would have my party in a week so for the first week the gods would get to know my family and have fun.

Three days later

We went out for a swim and my family got to see many fish becuase Poseidon was there. We went canoeing, out in the deep and the gods decided to jump in. Poseidon promises no harm would come and my mortal family was just terrified. After three hours of canoeing we decided to go back and eat, my mortal family had a BBQ on while us gods ate inside. We had a plate of ambrosia and nectar, after eating we joined the mortals at the fire.

The day of my party

Eveybody was at the beach decorating for the party. The gods were excited becuase I never celebrated my birthday before and today was my actual birthday. Today I would turn 4 millennia, I know real old right? Now I was on my way to the beach with the box in my pocket. I arrived had a bunch of happy birthdays shouted at me. We played volleyball and we won, mostly because we had more experience. After that we went swimming them eating. Then we opened presents I got a shirt that says 4000 rocks, a a sword and a bow and arrow from the gods. From my family I got a gift card, a shirt, and 100 dollars.


	15. Chapter 15

I put all my presents away and we had cake, it was a 4 layered cake with white, black, and gold, on the top there was a sword made do chocolate and different kinds of weapons on the bottom. I was amazed at the cake and we started eating, after an hour of eating we finished the cake. We talked some more and the gods asks the mortals their favorite gods, oh boy this isn't going to end we' Aunt huong said Apollo, he smiled and she smiled at him. My uncle and aunt tuan and linh said Zeus, he smiled. My uncle Phuc and the daughter of Apollo said Hermes and Apollo. The kids said Hermes, Artemis, Apollo , and Poseidon, the gods listed smiled. My parents said Omega and Artemis, Artemis and I smiled at them. After that I went to talk to Apollo ," Apollo are Thuy and vy your daughters I mean they look exactly like you." He nods and says," Yes their mother was a great woman, she was nice, beautiful, and a great cook. Tien he was a nice young mam but he is not my son he's his." He points at Hermes and I take a double take," Do you mean to tell me two of my best friends fell in love with the woman I call aunt and didn't tell me." He just nods again, I say," Hey were friends right?" He nods. " Well do you trust me with Artemis" " Definitly" he says. I just walk away and walk up to my aunt," I know about your kids I also know about the gods and who my friends are you can talk to the if you want." I walk up to where Artemis was and kisses her, we take a walk and when we came back I got on one knee. " Artemis my dear when I meet you I thought we weren't that close, but from time it changed. I gotten closer to you and your family, I even let Styx take away your oath. I got permission from your father so now leaves to the question. Would you Artemis daughter of Zeus marry me Omega son of chaos." she blushes and says," YES!" I stand and put the ring on Artemis and hears," Congratulations son and happy birthday." I recognize that voice and turns around and hugs him. I say," Dad!" When realized that my mortal " family" was there. They were shocked and even more when the Gods bowed and said, " Lord Chaos." They stood up by a force and looked at the shocked mortals." Uh oh" we all said at once. " We'll as you all know the greek gods are real but what you don't know is that those are the gods. Also that your sibling is not my real parents, i only have a dad his name is Chaos. I wanted a normal life so live in the mortal world and go to Olympus at the same time. The person I just proposed to was Artemis, goddess of the moon, also I'm 4000 years old. Thuy, Vy, and Tien you are not mortal you guys are half mortal half god. Thuy and Vy your dad is Apollo and Tien your dad is Hermes.

To say they were happy was an understatement, they were jumping like 5 year olds. Apollo and Hermes go explain to your children about camp, remember your still on punishment. They groan, put on a smile, and go over to there children. My aunt Trang ( Apollo's) says," I'm a daughter of Apollo!" My uncle phuc smiles and says," that won't change a thing about us."

The rest of the trip went great I got married, my dad was there, and the gods didn't fight at all. When it was time to leave we were devastated, we'll the gods on punishment were. When we were on the plane nobody wanted to go on so I just made it easy and flashed us to every bodies house and the gods to camp. The gods on punishment went to Olympus while the rest stayed at camp. They would be staying for a week to spend time with their kids and/or hangout with me. Artemis would be staying for two weeks for our honeymoon hunting. I was so tired I collapsed on the sand at the beach, when I woke up I was in the Poseidon cabin. Poseidon and his son Percy, a kid that's the total opposite of me, he was named to honor me, but he is so arrogant I couldn't stand him. He was nothing like his father I sometime mistaken him as Brett.

I was still tired so I slept some more and woke up by someone throwing a knife at me. It pierced my stomach and another one stabbed on my chest I sat up and yelled," WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" "MY PROBLEM IS THAT ONE YOUR SLEEPING IN MY CABIN, TWOYOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP, THREE DAD CARES ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ME, AND FOUR YOUR STEALING MY ATTENTION FROM THE GODS SO BACK OFF!" He says. He throws another knife at me but this time right next to my heart. I run off before a fourth one could stab me, just because I'm immortal doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I reach the pavilion where the gods were and stumbled to them, when I got there I lost conscious and fell into Hestia's waiting arms.

When I woke up I was in the Olympus infirmary, I saw that daughter of Athena Annabeth. She held a poisonous knife and said," I know you work for Gaia so I'll make it easy for all of us. Sorry for this but we can't have traitors like you, don't blame me." With she plunged the poisonous knife in my stomach where one of the knives Percy threw. I pretended to die so I made the blood I bleeped red, but the rest of my blood silver. She left and I took the knife out, " Apollo please come I got stabbed, it's poisonous, and I it isn't exactly painless" I called. He came right away to tend my wound, it turns out an old would opened up. I was lucky that the poison wasn't deep in my blood yet.

It took Apollo three hours to get all the poison out and it was late so he teleported me to my palace. At camp people thought I was dead and called Annabeth a hero, except for the gods. I called in the gods at punishment and said," I'm shortening your punishments you only have three years left and on Weekends only. So you can do your duties" they smiled and left. I was so tired and weak out of blood loss so I went straight to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up I heard yelling, screaming, and cheering from the throne room, so I put my royal robes on and headed to the throne room. I got to the door and asked the guards what was happening in there, they responded that the demigods were having an argument with the gods. I told the guard to open the door which he did, I went in while changing from my 12 year old son of Poseidon form to my 16 year old son of Zeus for,. I stand in front of the council and yell," QUIET" the gods quiet down. I start feeling weaker and double over but Apollo catches me. " You shouldn't have walked here it's not safe, your still injured." I respond," I'm fine I just wanted to take a walk and visit you guys. I heard shouting when I woke up so Zeus tell me what happened." Zeus gulped and says," Well the demigods say that the son of Poseidon was a traitor, also that the daughter of Athena was a hero. They came and demanded that they celebrate and Annabeth becomes an Olympian. We disagreed, we said they could celebrate all they want, but Annabeth would stay mortal. The demigods started yelling and said that Poseidon possessed us because perseus was his " favorite son. Annabeth attacked Poseidon so we defended and she was unconscious. The demigods were mad that we injured their favorite hero and we were mad because we had to act like our old selves." " Summon Hecate", I tell Hermes. Five minutes later Hecate appears and bows. " Hecate did you sell a potion to Poseidon the past month?" She shakes her head no. " Dismissed", I say and she disappears.

" Many people are probably wondering who I am we'll I'm Michael son of Zeus, champion of Olympus, and heir to the throne of Olympus ", I respond. " Well if were done here then, bring Annabeth to the infirmary, gods can hangout with their parents for a while, if you gods don't have children/your children aren't here go to the 15 palaces( code for mine), demigods can stay for three days, and give them the tour" , I say. I go back to my palace with Apollo helping me walk. Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Hades, and Dionysus comes with me cause they don't have kids here's when we arrived at my palace I told Apollo to tell the rest their children would be sleeping in their cabin.

We went in and all went swimming in my out door pool, we swam for three hours. Next the guys went to gym, while the girls went to the spa. We worked out for hours before coming back, we each took showers. The Artemis came back and told is that Hestia and Demeter have things to do. I turned into my usual form( 18 year old, black Mohawk, sleeveless plaid shirt, black shorts with chains, red, blue, and black sneakers, an Omega tattoo, and a scar on my right bicep) and we were on our way to the mortal world. We decided to walk instead of flashing and Zeus with his daughter, Thalia. I quickly turned into my son of Zeus form and greeted Zeus," Father." I hear the other gods snicker and I snap," Shut it." Thalia gasp at my tone to the gods and the gods continue laughing. " I said be quiet", I say in the say tone. They don't listen except Artemis stops, so I turn in my usual form. Dionysus knows what happens next and flashes out, smart move. Artemis backs away and I pull out my duel swords and attack. They pull out their weapons and charge. The fight went on for five minutes before I had my swords at their necks. By then a crowd had formed and the demigods were shocked on how I beat them so quickly. I put my swords away and put an arm around Artemis. I look at Hermes, "call Dionysus " he nods and Dionysus appears. " Apollo, Hermes. Me, Dionysus and Artemis are going to the mortal world do you and your kids want to come? Hades I think you should go back to the underworld Persephone get worried you know. Poseidon bring your son home, tell Amphitrite and triton that they can hate him but not kill him, and tell triton I'll pick him up tomorrow." I say and Poseidon and hades dissapear.


	17. Chapter 17

We went down and stopped by a restaurant," now Hermes and Apollo I don't want any of you stealing tell your kids too", I day. They pout but tells their kids, we went inside and took two tables. One for the gods and one for the demigods. We ordered two large pizzas for the demigods, two chicken platters, and three plates of French fries. After we ate, we headed to an arcade I brought Hermes, Apollo, and their kids 400 dollars worth of tokens each to keep them busy. I told Apollo and Hermes that I would meet them back here in three hours and took Artemis on a date. The date was at Paris, but we had to stop by at camp half-blood to tell the hunters. We went in and walk to the Artemis cabin, nobody would recognize me becuase I was in my usual form. Only the hunters, the gods, my father, and Chiron seen my usual form so I was fine. I walked with Artemis hand in hand, we arrived at the Artemis cabin. Artemis knocked on the door and the lieutenant opened it," tell the rest that I will be gone for the next month you will stay here and i will check on you." Says Artemis. After that I flashed us to Paris, we arrived on top of the Eiffel Tower. We looked at the view and it was the best in the whole world, we slowly came closer and stopped until we were at a kiss. We stayed like that for gods how long. After that we went skydiving into the beautiful city of Paris. After skydiving I looked at the clock and it was almost time to meet at the arcade, so I flashed us back.

We went back to Olympus and I erased the Hermes and the Apollo camper's memories of going to the arcade with me. We arrived at my palace and and I dismissed everybody except Artemis. It was night time so we went to bed, after iris messaging Athena. I said, " Athena is Annabeth awake?" "yes she is she is sleeping in a room in my palace", said Athena."ok" I swiped through the iris message and went to bed.

When I woke up I felt Artemis by my side so I woke her up. When both of us woke up we grabbed some breakfast with Hestia. After breakfast I took a walk with Artemis and we pasted the throne room. We went inside and saw that Hades got his son, Nico, I said hi to them. I asked hades where Zeus and Poseidon were and he said they were in their palaces. I thanked him and walked off, I dropped Artemis in her palace. I went to Zeus first and said that I'm going for two days at least and he was in charge. After that I went to Poseidon and said I was going to pick up triton.


	18. Chapter 18

When I first came to Olympus I had only the Olympians to talk to, but years later I wanted to meet the minor gods. All the minor gods were nice and all, but when I met Triton we became best friends. Amphitrite was nice too me, I started spending more time with triton. That's how I became so close to Poseidon, today we're going to camp half blood disguised as twins of Kronos. The gods are going to freak, I mean were friend and stuff. Sometimes we pulls pranks on each other, they don't mind they do it too. I went in the water and swam to Atlantis, the guards knew me since I was a regular face there. They greeted me with a bow and I swam to tritons room. When I arrived he was talking to someone I never met, probably one of his friends. That merman was strong built, had muscles, weapons, and was big, he was talking to triton playfully. I turned to a 20 year old with blond hair and a fish tail, I didn't want to interrupt so I knocked. I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. Triton and the guy stopped talking and triton recognized me. The guy must have thought I was a servant because he came up to me rudely and shouted," What are you doing here you lowly slave, don't you see I'm talking to prince Triton. Show some respect!" I was offended and Triton was shocked and terrified. No one talked to me like that EVER," Oh I'm so sorry who might you be?" He smiles and says," I'm Corthos son of Adon, the most powerful general at sea" " I'll just go to Poseidon and tell triton that it's 12", I said. After that I left and went to find Poseidon, before I left I saw tritons face. He looked scared becuase he was late, I said we would go at 12:10. I arrived at the throne room and saw Poseidon and amphitrite, they weren't on their throne. They were just standing there, waiting for me. I went up and hugged Amphitrite, and said a hi to Poseidon. I told Poseidon that I would go to tritons room and invited him. He agreed and I turned into my usual form. Both of us walked to his room talking like old friends, we were like brothers. I was really close with the olympians but Im the closest to Artemis, Poseidon, triton, and Amphitrite. Poseidon turned to his human form as we were walking down the hallway. I told Poseidon about our prank and he laughed. Zeus, Ares, Apollo , and Hermes were still there so it would be hilarious.

I turned to that form I used earlier and knocked on his closed door. I heard a come in and Poseidon came in. " Triton I was in the throne room when I heard someone complain about you. Something about amusing servants."He said. That was my que so I swam in Corthos saw me and said," it wasn't our fault milord it was him, he was the disrespectful one!" Poseidon put up his hand," Triton I want your words" he looked at me and I nodded. " we'll I was talking to Corthos and Perseus came and knocked. He was leaning on a wall not so respectful so Corthos thought he was a new servant." " Now that we got that settled I'll let you and perseus have some words, Corthos can you please step outside it will only be a minute." They both stepped outside and triton said ," look omega I'm really sorry..." I stopped him and said," there's no need to apologies it was just terrible timing. It's getting late so I'll stay over, it's been long since I've slept in my room. We'll go to camp tomorrow, Ill be back I'm just telling the Olympians and Artemis. Tell your dad that I'll be back with Artemis and ask if it's okay if she hangs out here." He nodded so I changed forms and flashed out.

When I arrived on Olympus I went to the throne room, I forgot that the demigods were here so I just barged in. When I came in I saw all the demigods eyes were on me. I went up to Zeus and whispered everything, then I went to Artemis and whispered her everything. She nodded so we left, we arrived in the throne room. I told Poseidon I would be checking in my room and he just laughed. My room was right next to Triton's so I could visit anytime. We went in my room and closed the door. I saw that Artemis was looking around," like it I decorated it myself" she nodded. " so what was that meeting about." I asked. She answered," Annabeths reward" " ah" just then a servant came in and bow, "lord omega, lady Artemis would you be joining us for dinner?" Artemis said," no I will not but omega here will" then she left. I said," who else would be joining us?" " lord triton and his friend milord", he answered. " have you told them yet", I ask he shakes no. " don't worry I'll tell them and tell Poseidon we'll be there in five minutes." He bows again and leaves. I go next door and change into my regular form. I knock and come in, they are on tritons bed and looks at me. " Tri your dad says it's dinnertime and you are coming and your friend is invited too." I say. " Okay we will be there" , he says. I turn to leave but he says," quick question is Artemis coming" in a smirk. I blush and say," in a matter of fact no and if you excuse me I have a meal to get to. You should to if you don't want to face a wrath of a sea god." He pales and they get up. I flash to the dining halls where Poseidon and Amphitrite are." They're coming," I say as I sit down. Few minutes later they come in, Carthos bows to Poseidon and Triton bows to me. " aw triton I told you not to", I complain. "that's how I was taught and besides people are suppose to bow to you", he says while sitting down.

We ate peaceful but Carthos keeps on glancing glares at me, probably for making him look bad in front of Poseidon. "So triton what are you doing after dinner", I ask. " we'll I'm hanging out with some friend do you want to come?" He replies. "Sure I'll come", I say. "But triton we were suppose to hang out alone besides doesn't he have more important stuff to do. Your prince of the seas and were sons of powerful generals, we can't be caught hanging out with him. Besides we need to keep our rep up", Carthos complains. " So we can add one more guy to the group we need more people any way", defends triton. " no it's okay I'll just bring um ar- my girlfriend on a date." I say blushing. "think you should go with them perseus your girlfriend can wait." Poseidon says with a smirk. " we'll I don't know maybe", i say looking at my watch. It's night the moons up that means she can hear us. Poseidon says, " we'll you see her all the time you must be bored of her, you only see triton few times" " we'll I guess your right", I say hoping she doesn't hear me. "WHAT", I hear too late she heard. " it's not what it looks like I said no."I tried to defend myself. " Then tell me who would you pick triton or me" , she ask. "Um um I I um um", I stutter. I start to stand, " I dont know" I mutter. "The great perseus doesn't know", she smiles. She takes out he bow and I back away," Um Poseidon triton a little help please", I plead. They both stand and Triton says," lady Artemis what if you spend some time with us, you and percy can hangout and he can hangout with me.", triton says. " yep niece you can sleep with him and stay here as long as perseus stays", Poseidon says. " fine your lucky that you have friends here", she says. I bring her in a kiss that turned into a full make out session, it goes on for four minutes before we stop." apology accepted", she says.


	19. Chapter 19

TRITON'S POV

I made a huge mistake, I knew Carthos had a temper and issues but I didn't know this would happen. I'm lucky that he is laid back and easygoing or else he'll have my head. I'm pretty sure father would kill me if it wasn't for omega. He is such a good friend, don't tell my friends, especially Carthos, he is my best friend. When he came in that form I knew it was him somehow, then Carthos started yelling and I was so scared. I don't understand Carthos yeah he yells at the servants but he never yelled at them this much.

CARTHOS'S POV

Who does this guy think he is first he disrespects Triton then tells lord Poseidon. Then another guy comes and eats with us. I mean I'm the only villager that gets to eat with the royal family. After that Triton invites a total stranger to hangout with us I mean come on. I had to do something to protect our rep and dignity, then lord Poseidon tries to convince him to come? Who is he! Then he says something about a girlfriend, yes. Five minutes later a beautiful woman with auburn hair walks in. Triton said something about lady artemis no that can't be her. Then he invite both of them hang out with us, maybe I can have a shot with her. They start to kiss but that doesn't matter he can't do anything to me, I'm immortal and the son of Adon. People are afraid of me, he doesn't look scared it doesn't matter. I have a plan, we'll stop by my house and he will see how scary my father is. My father has been of Olympus and know many of their secrets. "So your fathers Adon you say", he says that nerve." Yes actually", I say." "I think dinner is over", lord Poseidon states. "Triton you and your friends can go now", he says. "Hey Tri can we stop by my house it's been a long time since you visited the old man." I say trying to make an excuse to go there." Sure it's been so long and I'm sure perseus would like him", he agrees.

My big brother, demetry, was home, he was the general of th 2nd most powerful army at sea. He like my dad went to Olympus many times and shares secrets. He spends most of his time on Olympus doing I don't know what but today he returned. Just in time my dad and him combined will scare the pee out of _Perseus_. So right now we were exciting the palace, perseus was holding hands with that beautiful lady. Ah I want her so bad._  
_

Omega's Pov

Adon sounds like a familiar name but he looks nothing like Adon or Demetry. So right now we are walking out of the palace when Artemis asks me if she can be with her hunters. I let her go for a week before our honey moon and she kisses me. She leaves and I talk with Triton," How many friends are we picking up?" "Three", he says. "Who's house are we going to first", I asks. "My friend Nicholas", he answers." Can't we just flash there",I ask. " won't my friends notice you", he ask. "No they will just think it's you", I say and ask" can you imagine Nicholas's house?" He nods and does what I say. I read his mind and flashes to Nicholas's house.

CARTHOS'S POV

All of a sudden the pretty lady disappears, then he goes and talks to triton. He steals my best friend too then we suddenly in front of Nicholas's house. Triton and me go and knock on the door while Perseus stays in front of the house. Nicholas opens the door and shouts a goodbye to his parents. He comes out and hugs us, then he sees Perseus. "Um Tri who's your friend", he asks. "Oh this is Perseus. Perseus meet Nicholas. Nicholas meet Perseus." He introduces. "Where to next Tri-Tri", he says. Tri-Tri? "We are going to my friend Christos's house", Tri replies.

PERSEUS POV

We did the same thing for Christos and last was Antonis. After that we went to a house next door and knocked. The door opened and out came Adon, he was one of the immortals that knows my identity. Him and his son both know and his son is a good friend. He stays on Olympus often to give me company when the gods are busy. He was shocked when he saw my face, he bowed to Triton and me. Then he let us in, I gave him a hug and asked where Demetry was and he said upstairs. I went upstairs and went in his room. He was at his desk working on something so I decided to mess with him.

CARTHOS'S POV

How does that guy know my father and brother, I was about to ask when I heard a scream. "WHAT THE HADES", it was my brother. Then Perseus runs downstairs with my big brother chasing him. My brother looked so different he had feet, a shirt that's says "chaos rules", black shorts, and a different hairstyle. He was chasing Perseus, they ran around the whole house when he corners him. "OMEGA, what was that for", he screams Omega? "We'll I was bored and I go by Perseus", he answered and took out a sword. Hahaha my brother is going to hahahahaha pulverize him he hahaha is the haha best only haha my father can beat him. I see Triton already sitting and watching the show, so I join him. They started charging at each other, I thought that he was going to lose right three but no. The match went on for ten minutes before Demetry elbowed his stomach and Perseus fell to his knees with blood dripping from his mouth. His shirt is full of blood and triton and Demetry run to him. "What happened", Triton asked." We'll a daughter of Athena stabbed me twice in the same spot a week ago and I think you opened it up wider", he says clutching his stomach.

"Call him", Triton says. Call who? Demetry went on his knees and started praying, fifteen minutes later a tall, muscular, and skinny guy with blond hair and blue eyes came. He searched his surroundings and ladies his eyes on Perseus. He quickly rushed to his side and started treating him,"Triton call your father and tell him to call the rest", he commands. Triton nods and flashes away, later lord Poseidon and 12 other people come. They all rush to Perseus and put him on a sofa. All my friends except Triton were really confused, my dad comes and sees these people. What he does next shocked me out ,he bow? "I can't hold it much longer", he says. Hold what? "Don't just let it go",says Triton. Then all of a sudden his blood turns,silver? "Apollo", perseus moans. Wait if that Apollo and that's Poseidon then those are the Olympian. Triton turns into his human form and we get turned into humans. Then a bright light makes us cover our eyes, when it fades it reveals an infirmary. "Welcome to Olympus boys", said my dad. This is Olympus? Woah this is like my lifetime goals to see Olympus.


	20. Chapter 20

(STILL CARTHOS)

I gaped at the scene at my sight, Olympus was amazing. Quickly Perseus was on a bed and was getting treated. Triton, my brother, and the gods were all hovering over him while me and my friends were just sitting down bored. Perseus hands Triton a key and says," Don't you dare mess it up, you can stay in your regular friends can sleep in your room. Demetry please show them the way. Oh and stay out of my room. Follow these rules or you can feel my wrath." Even when he was injured he sounded scary. Triton and Demetry go and we follow.

PERSEUS

Once they left I used my true powers to heal myself. Once I finished I was drained so I fell asleep as the Olympians went.

CARTHOS

We walked to the palaces of the Olympians and stopped at the biggest one. Triton put the key in the keyhole and went in. Inside was amazing, we went upstairs and went down a hallway. Demetry went to his room to do whatever he did. We stopped at a room with the name Triton on it, we went in and it was amazing. It had a king bed, three sofas,a fish tank, a huge fridge, a giant bathroom, and a pool table. The room was deep blue and had waves decorated on it. "You guys can sleep on the sofa beds. For now we can go swimming go change", Triton says. "There are swim trunks in that drawer", he says. We each go to the drawers and put on swim trunks. Me being the great guy I am, I chose a blue trunk. "Hey triton whose house is this", I ask. "It's Perseus's", he answers.

After we changed, we headed to an indoor pool right across the hall. It was the size of two Olympus swimming pools. We got in and swam for hours.

PERSEUS

When I woke up it was already five hours later, I felt tired so I decided to sleep some more.

Carthos

This was awesome now Im thinking whose palace this is. Maybe it's Lord Poseidon's or maybe it's Tritons, we get out of the pool and triton asked us," what do you want to do now?" "I don't know how about we explore the house", Antonis asked. Triton nods then we go up to the fourth floor. We walked in the hall way and walked past a room with two doors with an omega on each like an entrance to a mansion. I stopped walking,"Whose room is that Tri", I asked. "It's no ones let's just continue", he says. "No let's go inside and see.", Nicholas says. "No", Triton says. "Come on Tri it's just one peek it's not like it'll kill you.", Christos reasoned. "Yeah come on it's just one moment like Christos says it's not going to kill you. I mean what's going to happen?", Antonis tries to reason. "Your right I'm not going to die no I'll feel the wrath of the king of gods," Triton mumbles but I'm pretty sure everyone can hear him. "Please nobody will know we'll just sit explore what's inside and relax." we all try to reason. He sighs and mumbles," hmmm my friends or Perseus. Fine but only for a few minutes." "Yes thanks Tri", we yell. We open the door and walk inside. We all gasp at the sight, if you thought Triton's room was awesome you should look at this room. The room itself was the size of a mansion, the walls were painted black with a huge omega sign on each wall, a bed the size of two king size beds, two closet on opposite sides, a bathroom bigger than Tritons, there was a ; fridge, pool table, a huge flat screen tv, three huge sofas, and a sword rack. There was a manican that had armor on, a cape, and a crown that said king. Triton and Nicholas sat on the sofa, Christos and I jumped on the bed, and Antonis turned on the tv. Then we all sat down on the bed, except Triton, and watched tv. After watching I opened the closets to see what there was. When I opened the first one it was a walk in closet, I walked in and saw a bunch of clothes and another door. I decided to open it, inside was nothing but photos of what looks like Perseus as a little boy and his mom, a trunk, and a table. In the middle of the table was a pillow. On top of the pillow stood a crown that a prince wore. I knew Perseus was no prince or king, and I still need revenge for making me look bad in front of Lord Poseidon. I put the crown, armor, and cape on, then I go out. "Hey guys how do I look", I ask. Triton's eyes widen and he qiuckly says," Take that off" "No I won't you know why becuase Perseus doesnt deserve these things", I say. " Carthos I know you want revenge but this is too far", he says. "Why are you defending him anyway I'm your best friend and I known you much longer than him", I say walking towards him. I trip on a sword and fall. When I fall the crown falls and breaks in half. Triton stands and shouts,"Ok that's it everybody out and Carthos take it off!" Everybody goes out leaving me,"why should I, I'm the son of a powerful general and your the son of an Olympian. We should be in this room and not that little one." Demetry runs in and says,"I heard. something drop what's wrong?" He sees the crown and gasps. "Triton he's so going to kill you" He starts to panic and shouts," Carthos take off the everything that belongs here and get out!" He never I mean ever yelled at me so I took the armor and cape off and went out to join the others.

Triton

Oh no oh no the crowns broken Im going to die, then we put the crown back and goes out. He gave me a warning and I know that they are my responsibility. They are right I'm not going to die no I'm going to feel the wrath of the king of gods more importantly the son of chaos and heir of the void. I'm nothing compared to him, I sit down on the couch with my head in my hands. It's was night so we all brushed and went to sleep.

Carthos

I say I need to go to the bathroom then go into Perseus's room. I jump on his bed, brake his tv, crack his armor as hard as I can, and steal his sword, a pen that turns into some kind of metal. After that I go to sleep in Triton's room. Next morning I woke up and we made breakfast. We had an omelette and orange juice, then we watched tv in Triton's room. At about noon the front door opened and in came Perseus, he looked fine. "Hey Triton I'll be in my room", he said.

Perseus

I woke up and went in my palace, I said hi to Triton and went in my room. When I went in there I was so angry, the tv was cracked, my armor, was dented, my bed a mess, and my replica of my weapon of power gone. I go into the closet I keep all the memories of my mother in and fell to my knees. My crown was in half and the trunk was broken, the necklace she gave me was gone. I go downstairs and yell," Triton! I told you not to go inside my room and you disobeyed me. Feel my wrath!" I summon my symbol of power, " I come in my room and everything Is a mess. My sword is gone, my armor dented, my bed a mess, my tv cracked, my crown is in half, my necklace is gone, and the trunk I keep all of my mermories of my mom is broken!" " I-I- I'm so so sor sorry lord perseus", he stutters. "It's Omega! Triton so you realize that the crown you broke was from my mother! Take a look inside and see for yourself!" I say. He goes inside and says,"lord omega I have no idea how that happened all I remember is the crown broken and the messed up bed. Demetry can you call the Olympians", triton says. Demetry runs out of the house and I deal with Triton, I slash at him to reveal a sword mark on his arm. "As the primordial of loyalt't I won't kill you,but I wills every injure you. But first you will answer me this question", I say. He nods and I say,"Who was the one that did all this?" He points at Carthos and Demetry returns with all the Olympians. I shoot a beam of my power at him and he shoots back a crashes the wall. He is still conscious but bleeding, The Olympians ask what happened and I answer," I come back and find my room a mess, my crown that my MOTHER gave my BROKEN, and her memories broken. Triton is responsible for them and that son of Adon broke it. I will leave Adon and Demetry to deal with him but I will deal with Triton." I pick him up and start punching him, after five minutes he's unconscious. "Apollo", I yell and Triton gets lifted onto a stretcher and get carried to the infirmary.


	21. Chapter 21

Carthos

Perseus is so going to get it Lord Poseidon will kill him for injuring his son.

Perseus

"Hermes go get Adon",I say. He nods and flashes away. "Everybody go look into my room and see what you think",I say as everyone went in my room. I sit on the couch and cry when a hand went in my should. "It's okay", said a voice my father chaos. "No it's not that crown was from you and mother before she faded and the necklace is gone." I sob in his chest. Adon comes and sees me and chaos and bows, "Hermes explained to me everything where is Carthos?" I point to the direction of my room and he rushes in. Hermes sits and tries to help and the Olympians come back, with Carthos being scolded by Adon. They all bow to my father and he says,"We'll I better go, please take care off my son he misses his mother dearly especially today." Then he leaves and the Olympians comes over and I sob into Hestia. "What's today Omega", Hestia asks. "It's the day that she died", I say and sob into her. Adon says," I will bring Carthos home and severely punish him" and bows. "Hephaestus can you fix it?" I ask hopefully. He nods and says," I shall start now milord good luck." Then he flashes away then I say," Hermes tell Adon that Carthos stole my sword and necklace and to get it back." Zeus steps up and says,"You can get a break I'll rule for a week" I nod and there is a knock on the door. Apollo opens it to reveal the daughter of Athena,"What are you doing here Annabeth", Athena asks. "We'll we are on Olympus and you don't spend any time with us _mother", _she said. I cry harder at the word mother and she shoots a look at me,"Whose that crybaby?" The Olympians all try to cover their anger while Triton's friends return home. Annabeth sits and wait, after an hour or so I stop crying. I still am a mess but stops and calms down then I ask," can you guys stay with me?" The Olympians all nod and say," we will but after we repair and clean your room." "What about me", Annabeth hollers" I'm the hero of Olympus" I say," We'll the hero of Olympus doesn't stab innocent demigods." "And who might you be", she ask. "None of your business now get out", I yelled.

Carthos

Right now I'm getting scolded by father,"Carthos do you realized what you just did, the person you messed with was a million times mpre powerful than me. Give me the things you stole and go to your room and stay there. We'll think of punishments later." What I'm so dead.

Five days later

We thought of my punishment I have to work at the forges for a whole year, must be serious. Today I get a break because I have to go to Olympus to apologize and return the items I stole. We are on the way up the elevator, when I stopped we arrived at the beautiful throne room. My father stand in front of Perseus and I do the same. "my son Carthos wishes to say somethings", my father states. Perseus nods and I say,"I'm sorry for all those things I've done and wish to return the things I stole." I say and return the things. After that we go back home and I stay in my room.

I still hated him he embarresed me in front of the gods, my dad, my brother, and my best friends.

Perseus

Today was my happy day I got my crown fixed, an apology, my stuff back, my room fixed, and erased all the memory of me to the demigods and sent then back to camp.

(A/N)

THIS STORY IS NOW OVER BUT I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL ITS ABOUT THE TITANS CURSE IF YOU WOULD LIKE PLEASE HELP ME DESCRIBE THE SON OF POSEIDON FOR ME JUST ONE TRIAT WOULD BE FINE PM ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING.


End file.
